Sentimiento Repugnante
by Yoari Dank
Summary: Los sentimientos no forman parte de la programación de los soldados Irken y de su raza en general, no cuando el fin último de su existencia siempre ha sido la conquista y la ambición. ¿Amor? ¿Compasión? ¿Afecto? Eran debilidades que los hacían vulnerables en su condición. Dib entiende eso de la peor manera que pueda imaginar, Zim es un Monstruo en todo el sentido de la palabra.


**Invasor Zim no me pertenece es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia. **

**.-.**

**Advertencias: Este fic es un ZaDe y tiene insinuaciones de DaTr y ZaGr (si las shipps no son de tu agrado por favor abstente de leer), muerte de personaje y trama ambigua. **

**-.-**

**One-Shot. Sentimiento repugnante.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

"_**Es la criatura más horrible que he visto en mi vida". **_

Ese es el único pensamiento en la mente de Dib mientras yace de rodillas frente al ostentoso trono de su peor enemigo. La superficie negra de mármol pulido refleja el horror de su mirada cuando observa a la vil criatura quien en cambio le devuelve el gesto con gracia perezosa, transmitiendo poder, fuerza y algo que Dib cataloga como un manto de muerte a su alrededor.

Los puños de Dib se aprietan, odiando el hecho de mantenerse en una posición poco favorable por no decir desventajosa y resistiendo la frustración por el vano intento de incorporarse. Las marcas en sus muñecas le recuerdan lo exhausto que está y lo débil que su cuerpo se siente por la sangre que perdió durante su lucha para alcanzar su libertad.

Una que desafortunadamente nunca llegó.

— ¿Entonces? —El tono de la criatura es apenas un siseo burlón—. Humano, ¿realmente creíste que Tak tenía esos sentimientos inferiores por ti?

El tono despectivo no pasa desapercibido para Dib, mucho menos el ligero tinte de diversión retorcida que se mezcla en él. La crueldad no le es desconocida después de todo, al crecer a expensas de ésta se volvió algo inherente en su vida.

Un niño incomprendido a quien todo el mundo siempre tachó de enfermo mental. No menos que la vergüenza de un padre exitoso y reconocido por esas mismas personas…

Un padre que Zim asesinó sin piedad cuando el caos se esparció por el mundo.

— ¿Dónde está ella? ¿En dónde la tienes Zim? —Clama Dib en desesperación—. Te juro que si le hiciste algo… si la lastimaste, yo mismo…

—Eres incluso más tonto de lo que creí —interrumpe el Irken levantándose lentamente para elevarse aun más sobre el humano desde el ostentoso trono que ocupa—. ¿Lastimarla? —Las vibraciones de las botas de Zim al acercarse resuenan a través de la estancia—. Oh, sucia bestia ¿acaso no lo sabes?

El peso de dicha cuestión consigna un mal augurio en Dib.

— ¿Saber qué? —Él no termina de comprender el peso de las palabras y siente el temor instalarse en su ser.

Zim lo mira de un modo que sugiere que no lo considera muy listo y el rostro de Dib palidece ante la tácita expresión del alienígena.

—Realmente eres patético —El Irken muestra sus peculiares dientes de cremallera en una malvada media sonrisa siniestra—. ¿Sabes cómo llegaste hasta aquí Dib? —La cuestión carece de genuina curiosidad y sus intenciones tienen todo el propósito de ser despectivas.

Pasa no más de un incomodo y silencioso minuto en el que Dib no es capaz de responder a dicha cuestión, y en general eso se debe a que realmente la respuesta sigue siendo un misterio para él. Lo último que recuerda es estar huyendo de los soldados de Zim antes de recibir una descarga impresionante para después perder el conocimiento y despertar en una de las celdas especializadas para los miembros de la resistencia. Lo siguiente es historia y el comienzo de un infierno.

— ¡Tus estúpidos soldados! Nos emboscaron a Tak y a Mí hacia una de tus trampas. —Las piezas encajan a la perfección creando la única respuesta plausible, Dib no tiene dudas de que eso fue lo que sucedió.

La diversión baila en las facciones alienígenas de Zim ante las palabras de su enemigo, la ignorancia e ingenuidad son la bendición de los idiotas como Dib.

—Caíste directamente en una trampa, sí, pero te aseguro asquerosa bestia que el crédito de dicha emboscada no es mía.

Las palabras de Zim hacen parpadear la mirada de Dib brevemente como si éstas hubiesen conseguido golpear algún nervio en él y segundos más tarde el alienígena ve más allá del humano instándolo a seguir su ejemplo, la sorpresa golpea tan duro a Dib que sus pies flaquean amenazando con hundirlo aún más en el suelo.

— ¿Tak? —susurra Dib con creciente incredulidad, recorriendo la silueta de la mujer Irken con la mirada aunque ella no parece responder a su llamado. ¿Qué está sucediendo?—. ¡Estás viva! —Intenta él de nuevo con la esperanza de que esta vez ella dignifique sus palabras aunque sea con un simple asentimiento.

La certera aseveración no surte el efecto esperado y Dib frunce el ceño, la risa de Zim rompe el encanto del reencuentro colmando el aire de incertidumbre y malicia.

— ¿Entonces aun no lo adivinas? —cuestiona Zim con una voz dura y despiadada, ansiando ver la expresión del que por años ha sido su némesis y un estorbo a todos esos planes terminados en fracaso—. Por favor invasora Tak, ayuda a este sucio humano a comprender mejor la naturaleza de tu lealtad al imperio.

Dib se estremece cuando la silueta de Tak sale del cobijo que las sombras le proporcionan desde el otro lado de la habitación y para su amarga decepción se da cuenta que Zim no está alardeando con palabras vacías.

— ¿Qué…? —El rostro del humano muestra cierta confusión, pero cualquier duda se disipa cuando Dib busca sinceridad en la mirada de Tak y cualquier señal de negación ante tal aseveración.

No la encuentra.

Los ojos de Dib esquivan a Tak y se clavan en algún punto vacío de esa habitación, entonces recuerda, reconoce y se horroriza con la verdad. Que el ofrecimiento de Tak para derrocar los avances de Zim en el planeta no fue más que una táctica para llevarlo directo hacia una trampa, el fin último de dicha alianza no tiene nada que ver con la caída de Zim y todo con la venganza de éste hacia él.

La mente y el corazón de Dib se quiebran.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Confié en ti! —cuestiona y protesta simultáneamente el chico, meneando la cabeza como si con esa simple acción pudiese expulsar los pensamientos de traición que inundan su mente.

Dib se entristece cuando reconoce que los pequeños momentos de complicidad y sinceridad que compartió con la supuesta ex invasora no significaron absolutamente nada para ella, quizá, pensó él, ansiaba demasiado un poco de compañía y comprensión por parte de cualquiera en medio del infierno que estaban viviendo. Nadie podría culparlo de depositar su confianza en la primera "persona" que le tendió una mano con la promesa de ayudarlo en su causa.

—No tuve opción. —Se limita a decir Tak sintiendo la necesidad de que no hacía falta explicar más y suponiendo que es mejor de esa manera, ayudará a que lo que viene después sea mucho más fácil para los dos.

—Sí la tenías pero preferiste tomar partido junto al monstruo del que juraste vengarte. —Él corrige con dolor en cada una de sus palabras y le lanza una mirada de reprobación.

La invasora abre la boca como si fuera a responder pero no dice nada porque no encuentra el argumento válido para refutar las palabras del humano, de todas maneras Tak no cree que pueda explicar y justificar su actuar. En este punto cualquier explicación sale sobrando.

En lugar de eso, ella recupera la determinación necesaria para terminar con el asunto de una vez por todas.

—Bien, ya lo tienes Zim, ahora puedes mandarlo a esa prisión en una de las lunas de Saturno. —La única razón por la que ha terminado en esa situación fue por la promesa de Zim de mantener con vida a Dib desterrándolo a dicha prisión.

La ex invasora tiene un plan de respaldo para enmendar el daño que le ha hecho al humano.

Zim suelta otra estridente carcajada como si lo que Tak acabara de decirle no fuese más que una divertida broma, luego se aclara la garganta antes de hablar.

—Los planes han cambiado Tak pero agradezco tu ayuda por traer a esta escoria hasta mi —responde secamente el alienígena endureciendo su semblante—, recordaré tu lealtad cuando asesine al humano. —Con un gesto de las manos Zim llama a los guardias que esperan pacientemente a su señal.

Tres soldados se aproximan a la chica Irken para apresarla, dos sujetan sus manos y el tercero posiciona y presiona la punta de su arma en la espalda de Tak.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Tak pelea tratando de zafarse del agarre de los soldados cuando la arrastran a la puerta para llevarla a una de las celdas—. Eres un maldito traidor Zim, me prometiste que no lastimarías a Dib…

Los guardias la sacan antes de que pudiese terminar con su oración. Anonadado por los acontecimientos, Dib clama una y otra vez el nombre de Tak esperando que ella logre deshacerse de sus captores, pero la esperanza muere cuando no percibe su voz después de un tiempo.

—Tak era tan patética como tú después de todo —comenta Zim en un siseo para nadie en particular—. Albergar semejantes sentimientos inferiores por una criatura tan patética no es digno de un invasor. —Él se jacta pero su tono guarda repugnancia por la simple idea.

Después de todo, los sentimientos no forman parte de la programación de los soldados Irken y de su raza en general, no cuando el fin último de su existencia siempre fue la conquista y la ambición. _¿Amor? ¿Compasión? ¿Afecto?_ Eran debilidades que los hacían vulnerables en su condición.

Dib presta atención a las palabras de su enemigo reconociendo la hipocresía en ellas, Zim tiene el descaro de tomar los sentimientos humanos como la peor de las blasfemias para su gente cuando él también ha profesado dichas emociones.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? —Se atreve a cuestionar Dib con la intención de borrar esa sonrisa de suficiencia en el despreciable rostro del extraterrestre—. No eres más que un hipócrita al acusar de patética a Tak cuando tú también sentiste afecto por un humano Zim.

Zim cambia su expresión de arrogancia por una de conmoción mezclada con ligera indignación, aunque sólo dura una fracción de segundo antes de recomponerse y enfrentar al humano. No le toma ni un minuto desentrañar el significado en las palabras de Dib y frunce el ceño ante el pesar que surge cuando los recuerdos se agitan dentro de su mente.

El Irken murmura una maldición en su lengua alienígena antes de acercarse al humano y poner su pesada bota sobre el hombro de Dib para hundirlo más en el suelo, restriega una y otra vez deleitándose con los quejidos de dolor de su enemigo.

— ¿Vas a negarlo maldito monstruo infeliz? —El rostro de Dib se reduce a una mueca de dolor y su voz es apenas audible para llenar la habitación pero si para llegar a Zim. Espera ver algún indicio en él, cualquier cosa que responda la cuestión que ha tenido por muchos años.

El alienígena chasquea los dientes hacia Dib antes de retirar el pie y girar para rodear al humano, camina de un lado a otro manteniendo la distancia necesaria entre ambos aunque la posibilidad de escape del chico es nula. Un indicio de desdén toca las facciones de Zim ante el atrevimiento de Dib, es un tema que él evita continuamente y que tiene presente a pesar de los años.

—Admito que tuve éstos… sentimientos por la pequeña Gaz —Un súbito calor crepita en el interior de Zim al pronunciar el nombre de su antigua amante—. Pero te equivocas bestia Dib, Gaz no era un humano más de tu sucia raza, ella supo reconocer la inferioridad de su especie y despreciarlos por su estupidez, debo admitir que la pequeña Gaz tuvo la suficiente visión para ser tomada en cuenta por alguien tan superior como Zim.

Por supuesto, _Gaz_, el pensamiento refuerza una sonrisa en el alienígena. Pese al tiempo Zim aun recuerda el acercamiento que tuvo con la hermanita de su peor enemigo; las partidas de juego de vídeo, el tiempo que ella compartió en su base repitiéndole lo poco efectivos que eran sus planes, la manía de Zim por complacer sus mundanos y ridículo deseos. Y la interacción, la sensación de compañía que hizo su estancia menos aburrida en ese deplorable planeta.

Muchos otros detalles y momentos quedaron marcados en la memoria del alienígena. _¿Amor?_ Su especie no conoce dicho término ni algo remotamente parecido a él, sin embargo Zim podría catalogar el extraño y molesto sentimiento por la chica como tal cosa. _Quizá._

—No Zim, si hubieses amado a Gaz no te hubieras marchado dejándola sola antes de su muerte —La voz de Dib es apenas un bajo gruñido cargado de rabia que gotea por la ostentosa habitación, Zim miente y está seguro de que la afirmación del sentimiento de amor hacia su hermana por parte de él es totalmente falsa—. Y no hubieses asesinado a nuestro padre a tu regreso. —_No, eso no era amor_. Dib termina la frase en su mente pero sus ojos inyectados en furia reflejan el pensamiento.

Las manos de Dib pican por rodear el esbelto cuello de Zim y retorcerlo hasta extinguir su miserable vida para vengar a su padre y a todos aquellos que murieron desde su regreso a la tierra. Subestimar a Zim fue quizá el peor error cometido.

El Irken se encoge de hombros como si el reclamo de la muerte del profesor no fuese gran cosa y en realidad para Zim no lo es, Membrana así como los demás humanos son obstáculos en su camino para tomar el planeta y demostrar a los Altos su valía como invasor siendo ésta la última y verdadera oportunidad.

Le ha tomado varios años poder tener de nuevo esa misión y no piensa dejar que su oportunidad se arruine.

—Verás Dib, a diferencia de tu sucia especie inferior, la raza Irken tiene un solo propósito en su existencia —Zim retoma la acción anterior de rodear al humano mientras explica, se mueve con gracia sinuosa frente a él—. La expansión del imperio y la destrucción de toda vida inferior que se atraviese en el camino, durante miles de años el imperio se ha encargado de la ruina de cientos de planetas. Esa es la finalidad de nuestra raza, crecer hasta que todo sea parte de él.

_Sí, Zim no es más que un monstruo_. Piensa Dib eludiendo el deseo de levantarse y asesinar al extraterrestre ahí mismo. Los Irken son en realidad una plaga universal: infestan, consumen y destruyen otros planetas con el fin de saciar su hambre de dominación y poder.

—Los invasores como Tak y yo no debemos sentir tales sentimientos inferiores porque son un contratiempo a nuestras misiones. —Los ojos de Zim se entrecierran y sus labios se retuercen con humor sardónico.

— ¡Dijiste que la amabas! —repudia Dib recordando también las palabras de Tak.

Una oscura emoción llamea a la vida en los ojos de Zim.

—Por supuesto que lo hice Dib —El Irken ladea una ligera sonrisa que denota poco humor en sus labios, pero no es más que una mueca por la consciencia de lo que dirá a continuación—. Zim quiso mucho a su cerdito de amor, pero tanto como amé a tu hermana también me di cuenta que ese sentimiento sólo era un obstáculo para mi misión. —Él se detiene para observar la franca incredulidad en el humano.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Zim? —A Dib le toma un momento reconocer algo más en el discurso de Zim y apenas un instante sentir el mal augurio en la respuesta que estaba por recibir.

La expresión de Zim se endurece y Dib comprende que sus suposiciones son ciertas, algo no se siente bien. Una extraña sensación se instala en lo profundo de su corazón.

—Que incluso si amé mucho a la pequeña Gaz tuve que hacer lo necesario para cumplir con mi deber como invasor —El brillo malicioso en los ojos de Zim se apaga cuando suelta sus siguientes palabras—. Admito que terminar con la vida de Gaz fue quizá lo más difícil que he hecho. Me dolió implantar esos Nanobots en su torrente sanguíneo para debilitar sus defensas y hacer pensar que era una enfermedad autoinmune. —A pesar del tono roto, la expresión de Zim no muestra arrepentimiento.

Dib parpadea ante la contundente confesión. La premisa de que la muerte de su hermana fue ocasionada por Zim genera un estado de shock en él.

—Tú… —Dib le lanza una oscura mirada al alienígena cuando la sensación de malestar se asienta en la boca de su estomago.

—Entendí que si seguía con toda esa situación jamás lograría mi propósito y aún si volvía a Irk o algún otro lejano planeta terminaría regresando para estar con ella. —Zim ignora la mirada en Dib y prosigue su perorata con sombría determinación.

Un bajo siseo se escucha de los labios de Dib y en un arrebato de renovada determinación reúne fuerzas para levantarse y acometer contra el despreciable Irken que osaba jactarse del asesinato de su hermanita. El impacto rebota y resuena por las frías paredes de la habitación, la fuerza es tal que arroja a Zim por el suelo en apenas un segundo.

La respiración de Dib es agitada y sus emociones turbulentas y violentas con el deseo de muerte propio del instinto de venganza. Pero la victoria dura menos que un parpadeo cuando Zim apuñala el costado de Dib con una de sus piernas PAK.

— ¡Soldados! —Zim brama encolerizado por semejante agravio por parte de un asqueroso humano y lo menos que puede hacer con él es darle el castigo que merece. Cuatro soldados llegan junto a él poco después de ese llamado—. Arrojen al humano a la celda de contención reforzada y preparen lo necesario para su ejecución esta misma tarde. —El tono letal de Zim no pasa desapercibido para los subordinados.

Un ondeo desdeñoso de su mano basta para que los soldados acaten la orden de inmediato llevándose a Dib y el humano ni siquiera tiene la fuerza suficiente para luchar después del arrebato de violencia anterior.

Dib es arrastrado hacia su destino para encontrar la muerte pocas horas después y Zim mira con frío desdén al humano por haber removido los sentimientos en su interior. La mano del Irken migra hacia un compartimento en su PAK del cual saca un objeto que ha llevado con él por años protegiéndolo como a un invaluable tesoro.

Las filosas garras sostienen con tal delicadeza el colgante de un collar, Zim mira con nostalgia el objeto y suspira con pesar admitiendo que aun extraña la compañía de su amante; sólo espera que el sacrificio valga la pena para reafirmar su lealtad al imperio.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin.**_

_**N/A: **_

_**Esta cosa empezó como una idea vaga y me llevó casi dos semanas terminar de escribirla… me inspiré en la escena de Guardianes de la Galaxia vol. 2, cuando Ego le cuenta la verdad a Peter sobre la muerte de su madre y dije ¿Por qué no? Y en fin este fue el resultado final. **_

_**Además estoy probando con otro estilo de redacción y ha sido una buena práctica. **_

_**En fin, espero fuese de su agrado y de antemano gracias por leer. **_


End file.
